The Danger Within
by Aubraias
Summary: Cats are dying. Mistpaw tries to find out why and finds the answer within the camp. I do not own Warriors. Rated T for some violence.
1. Prologue and final update

**The fic is finally ready to start. Here is the final update and prologue. If you want, you can submit future kits or cats that will join the clans later.**

* * *

"Mother!" Brokenkit called. "Mother come play with me please!"

Daisyfoot turned towards her kit. "I can't right now."

Brokenkit never understood why no one wanted to play with him. He acted like all the kits in the nursery. It didn't matter that he looked different. Maybe his brother will play with him.

"Sunkit!" Brokenkit meowed. "Let's play moss ball!"

Brokenkit heard Sunkit sigh.

"I don't want to play with you Brokenkit!" He groaned. "You're too ugly!"

The words slapped him in the face. It shouldn't matter what he looked like. He was just like everyone else, but apparently no one thought so. Everyone hated him. Now his only option was to hate everyone as well. He would make sure they realized what they did wrong. Brokenkit went to go to his mother when he heard her talking.

"Why do we have to keep the ugly rat?" Brokenkit heard her ask. "He is useless, why can't we just throw him out in the snow to die?"

"There is always use for a cat in the clan. We can always put him in the medicine den, where all the cats who are awful at being warriors go."

Brokenkit couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother wanted him dead. Everyone probably wanted him dead. He hated this whole clan. He wanted them all dead.

* * *

 _ **Animals4life, I added your cats since Windclan does not have many cats.**_

* * *

 _ **RiverClan**_

 **Leader:** Rainstar - Thick furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a fluffy tail

 **Deputy:** Lavendermoon- beautiful grey she cat with a light purple tint to her fur and dark blue eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Brokenfoot - ginger tom with a deformed foot and ear

 **Warriors:**

Daisyfoot - White she cat(Mother to Brokenfoot and Sunfur)

Sunfur - Yellow tom with a few white flecks on his face

 **(Apprentice: Foxpaw)**

Mudwhisker - brown tom(mates with Cloudfoot, father to Mistkit and Breezekit)

Eagleclaw - brown tom with white markings and green eyes.(mates with Lakeripple, father to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxkit)

Skypelt - Fluffy white she cat with Amber eyes

Wispsong - dark brown she cat with silver streaks and grey blue eyes

Quicksoarer - dark tan tom with grey blue eyes

Lightspots - light cream colored she cat with dark flecks on her face and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Drizzlepaw)**

Darkstrike - very dark brown tom with brown eyes

Redeyes - light brown she cat with dark brown and orange spots. Dark brown paws, a light tan ear, and chest fluff

Splashclaw - grey tom with darker feet, ear tips, and tail tip with green eyes

 **(Apprentice: Mintpaw)**

 **Queens:**

Cloudfoot - dark grey she cat with white feet(Mates with Mudwhisker, mother to Mistkit and Breezekit)

Lakeripple - black she cat with a white muzzle and tail tip and blue eyes. (mates with Eaglefeather, mother to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Foxpaw - red tom with a few white and black markings

Drizzlepaw - white tom with light grey flecks all over his pelt and light blue eyes

Mintpaw - brown she cat with light brown paws and mint green eyes

 **Kits:**

Mistkit - Grey she cat

Breezekit - Brown and black she cat

Pinekit - beautiful dark brown she cat with blue eyes

Shadekit - Dark grey tom with a black spot above his left eye and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Ashstripe - light grey she cat with darker stripes(mates with Birdfeather, foster mother of Skypelt)

Birdfeather - White she cat with dark brown stripes(mates with Ashstripe, foster mother of Skypelt)

* * *

 ** _WindClan_**

 **Leader:** Quailstar - brow and white tabby she cat with icy blue eyes(mother to Yellowtuft, Icefur, Pigeonfeather, Sandfoot, Moonpelt, Duskpaw, Gorsepaw, Lightpaw, and Ripplekit)

 **Deputy:** Rabbitleg - small brown tom with white paws

 **Medicine cat:**

Sandfoot - ginger tom

 **Warriors:**

Yellowtuft - white fluffy tom with a yellow spot on her forehead

Icefur - grey tom with white ears and feet(Mates with Spottedfur, father to Tinykit and Shrewkit, foster father to Ripplekit)

 **(Apprentice: Gorsepaw)**

Piegeonfeather - plump grey she cat with red feet

Moonpelt - dark grey she cat with a white belly

 **(Apprentice: Duskpaw)**

Snowfall - white she cat

Flashflight - small she cat with short brown fur and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Lightpaw)**

Falconbreeze - light brown tom with Amber eyes

Blackbreeze - skinny, large black tom with green eyes and long legs(mates with Swallowflight)

 **Queens:**

Swallowflight - lithe white she cat with tortishell patches, a scarred face, a broken jaw, a twisted tail, and blue eyes(mates with Blackbreeze, expecting kits)

Spottedfur - skinny, speckled, light brown she cat with blue eyes and a shredded ear(mates with Icefur, mother to Shrewkit and Tinykit, foster mother to Ripplekit)

 **Apprentices:**

Duskpaw - black tom

Gorsepaw - light brown tom

Lightpaw - golden she cat

 **Kits:**

Ripplekit - calico she cat

Tinykit - small speckled grey she cat with very pale green eyes

Shrewkit - dark grey and brown tom with blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Heavystep - small, heavy, light brown tom with white legs and green eyes

* * *

 ** _ThunderClan_**

 **Leader:** Wolfstar - grey tom with a lighter underbelly and muzzle, gold eyes(mates with Dovefrost, father to Swallowkit)

 **Deputy:** Plumear - white she cat with one black ear

 **Medicine cat:** Honeycreek - golden she cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Swallowflight - small lithe golden tom with a lighter belly with blue eyes

Hawkflight - tortishell she cat with emerald green eyes

Hareleap - brown tom with amber eyes

 **(Apprentice: Violetpaw)**

Shrewnose - black tom with yellow eyes

 **Queens:**

Dovefrost - Silver and white tabby with amber eyes(Mates with Wolfstar, mother to Swallowkit)

Silverwillow - fluffy silver she cat with blue eyes(Mates with Shrewnose, mother to Brindlekit and Pearkit)

 **Apprentices:**

Violetpaw - blue grey tabby she cat with frosty blue eyes

 **Kits:**

Swallowkit - grey tabby tom with golden eyes

Brindlekit - fluffy dark grey tom with darker stripes and yellow eyes

Pearkit - silver she kit with yellow eyes

 **Elders:**

Mossfoot - grey tom with lime green eyes

* * *

 ** _ShadowClan_**

 **Leader:** Stormstar **-** grey she cat with darker grey spots on her tail, belly, eye, and front paw and blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Otterclaw - fluffy well muscled grey tom with darker stripes along his tail and feet and vibrant green eyes

 **(Apprentice: Emberpaw)**

 **Medicine cat:**

Shatteredmouth - light brown tabby tom with broken teeth

 **(Apprentice: Softwater)**

 **Warriors:**

Lionstrike - large muscular golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes and a scar on his left sholder

Juniperleap - thick furred black and grey tom with orange eyes and shredded ears

Mosstail - skinny tortishell she cat, dark green eyes, long claws, and a scar running from her upper belly down to her back paw

 **(Apprentice: Vinepaw)**

Blackstripe - Large speckled grey tom with sunset colored eyes and a black striped tail

Ebonyfang - black she cat with green eyes and rotted looking teeth

Eaglefeather - black tom with a white tuft on his chest shaped like a heart and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Doeheart - blue-silver she cat with dark green eyes and a black striped tail(Mates with Goosefang, mother to Lionstrike, Juniperleap, Softwater, Mosstail, Blackstripe, Emberpaw, Vinepaw, Hazelkit, Redkit, Talonkit, and Yewkit, foster mother to Darkkit and Rainkit since Stormstar is too busy to be in the nursery.)

 **Apprentices:**

Emberpaw - large lithe ginger and grey she cat with leaf green eyes

Vinepaw - skinny brown tom with pale yellow eyes

Softwater - small lithe soft furred white she cat with light blue eyes

 **Kits:**

Redkit - lithe, milky colored she kit, blue eyes, red stripes, and tufted ears

Hazelkit - lithe white she kit with very light blue eyes, light creamy patches

Talonkit - large, light brown tabby tom, one green eye and one blue eye, creamy back paws

Yewkit - small, skinny, pale grey she cat with orange eyes and ginger spots on her chest

Darkkit - long furred dark grey tom with black feet and green eyes

Rainkit - blue she kit with a white tail tip and blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Goosefang - small brown muscular tom with orange eyes and a battle scarred pelt(mates with Doeheart, father to Lionstrike, Juniperleap, Softwater Mosstail, Blackstripe, Emberpaw, Vinepaw, Hazelkit, Redkit, Talonkit, and Yewkit)

* * *

 **Thanks to Crypt of fallen king for submitting Otterclaw and Flashflight, Ellabellu for submitting Rainstar, J.B.A.2 for submitting Wolfstar, Dovefrost, Swallowkit, Hawkflight, Hareleap, Swallowflight, Violetpaw and Mossfoot, Guest 1 for submitting Lakeripple, Lavendermoon, Eagleclaw, Foxpaw, Pinekit, and Shadekit, Guest 2 for submitting Ashstripe, Birdfeather, and Skypelt, Plutodragon for submitting Quailstar, Flameheart for submitting Snowfall(it would have been Snowstar but the RiverClan leader had already been taken) , Galixykitty for submitting Stormstar, Eaglefeather, Darkkit, and Rainkit, Animal4life for submitting Goosefang, Doeheart, Lionstrike, Juniperleap, Softwater, Blackstripe, Mosstail, Vinepaw, Emberpaw, Yewkit, Hazelkit, Redkit and Talonkit, Random Fan for submitting Wispsong, Quicksoarer, Lightspots, and Darkstrike, ThisIsWhatDreamsAreMadeOf for submitting, Drizzlepaw, Silverwillow, Shrewnose, Pearkit, Brindlekit, Falconbreeze, Ebonyfang, Shatteredmouth, Plumear, Honeycreek, and Rabbitleg, Guest 3 for submitting Redeyes, and Guest 4 for submitting Splashclaw and Mintpaw.**

 **Note: ThisIsWhatDreamsAreMadeOf submitted more than one med/dep because no one else had submitted them so I just let her submit them.**


	2. Chapter 1

Mistkit ran over to where the moss ball was and dove to catch it before it hit the ground. She was a few seconds away from it when it hit the ground. She tried to stop herself but slipped and fell headfirst into the small stream that surrounded the camp. She stood up, soaked.

"Fish guts!" Mistkit cursed.

"Are you ok Mistkit?" Breezekit asked. Mistkit could see Breezekit was trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine." Mistkit meowed.

"Going for a swim Mistkit?" Mistkit turned to see Drizzlepaw padding over to her with a smile on his face.

Mistkit knew he was joking, but she still didn't like the fact that he was making a joke about something embarrassing that happened to her. She looked over and saw other cats looking at her with amusement.

 _Great, now the whole clan knows I fell into the creek._

"I fell." Mistkit replied.

"Well it's always good to start swimming early." He smiled and padded over to the apprentices den.

Mistkit shook herself off and climbed out of the stream. She played moss ball with Breezekit for a bit longer until they were interrupted by Rainstar.

"Let all cats over the age of 6 moons gather here for a Clan meeting!"

Mistkit and Breezekit sat where they were and watched the meeting from there. They weren't allowed to be up there with the older cats because they didn't know how to act yet, which was what their mother, Cloudfoot had said. She was strict, but also sweet and loving.

"I understand that Mintpaw is ready to become a warrior, is that correct Splashclaw?" Rainstar meowed.

"She is, Rainstar." He responded.

"Then I ask StarClan to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I make her a warrior in turn.

"Mintpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes Rainstar, I do." Mintpaw replied."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From now on you shall be known as Mintleaf. StarClan honors you for your kindness and courage." Rainstar finished.

"Mintleaf! Mintleaf!" The clan cheered.

After the excitement died down Mistkit and Breezekit started trying to catch minnows in the small stream. They both failed to catch anything so they kept playing moss ball.

They were about to go grab something from the fresh kill pile when Cloudfoot came up to them.

"You can eat, but then go to sleep." She meowed.

"But mom! Can we please stay up a bit later?" Breezekit pleaded.

"No, you woke up early this morning and it's getting colder now that it's leaf-fall." Cloudfoot countered.

"Ok fine!" Breezekit groaned.

Mistkit and Breezekit finished eating and went to go to the nursery when they heard a scream.

"Foxpaw!" Mistkit heard Drizzlepaw shout.

The two kits ran over to see Foxpaw jerking around on the ground with red liquid coming out of his mouth which Mistkit assumed was blood.

"What's wrong with him?" Breezekit screeched.

"I don't know, he said his belly hurt so he went to the medicine den and a few seconds after he came back, he collapsed!" Drizzlepaw replied.

Mistkit could see worry in his eyes as he stared down at his friend. By now almost the whole clan had gathered around Foxpaw.

"Where is the medicine cat?" Mistkit heard Lightspots ask.

"I'm coming!" Brokenfoot meowed as he padded over.

He looked at Foxpaw and gasped.

"I must have been too late," Brokenfoot meowed. "I gave him the herbs he needed but the bellyache that he had must have been worse than I thought."

"He's still alive ya know! Help him you useless lump of fur!" Redeyes meowed.

Brokenfoot shot her a glare. "It's too late, whatever caused him the bellyache has already taken hold of his body."

A few seconds later, Foxpaw's body shook violently one more time before going still. Mistkit saw Lakeripple rush up to her son.

"Foxpaw!" She sobbed. "You had your whole life ahead of you..."

Drizzlepaw dipped his head. "Goodbye my friend."

Mistkit couldn't handle all the sadness. It gave her a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach, looking at Foxpaw with his glazed unseeing eyes. Rainstar padded to the front of the mourning group of cats.

"Tonight we will sit vigil for Foxpaw. He was a very good cat and would have made a fine warrior." She meowed.

Mistkit looked over to see Mintleaf looking at Foxpaw with longing. It was a little obvious that she had a crush in the tom and the fact that he was dead probably crushed the new warrior. That night, the dead corpse of Foxpaw haunted her dreams.

* * *

 _ **RiverClan**_

 **Leader:** Rainstar - Thick furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a fluffy tail

 **Deputy:** Lavendermoon- beautiful grey she cat with a light purple tint to her fur and dark blue eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Brokenfoot - ginger tom with a deformed foot and ear

 **Warriors:**

Daisyfoot - White she cat(Mother to Brokenfoot and Sunfur)

Sunfur - Yellow tom with a few white flecks on his face

Mudwhisker - brown tom(mates with Cloudfoot, father to Mistkit and Breezekit)

Eagleclaw - brown tom with white markings and green eyes.(mates with Lakeripple, father to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxkit)

Skypelt - Fluffy white she cat with Amber eyes

Wispsong - dark brown she cat with silver streaks and grey blue eyes

Quicksoarer - dark tan tom with grey blue eyes

Lightspots - light cream colored she cat with dark flecks on her face and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Drizzlepaw)**

Darkstrike - very dark brown tom with brown eyes

Redeyes - light brown she cat with dark brown and orange spots. Dark brown paws, a light tan ear, and chest fluff

Splashclaw - grey tom with darker feet, ear tips, and tail tip with green eyes

Mintleaf - brown she cat with light brown paws and mint green eyes

 **Queens:**

Cloudfoot - dark grey she cat with white feet(Mates with Mudwhisker, mother to Mistkit and Breezekit)

Lakeripple - black she cat with a white muzzle and tail tip and blue eyes. (mates with Eaglefeather, mother to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Drizzlepaw - white tom with light grey flecks all over his pelt and light blue eyes

 **Kits:**

Mistkit - Grey she cat

Breezekit - Brown and black she cat

Pinekit - beautiful dark brown she cat with blue eyes

Shadekit - Dark grey tom with a black spot above his left eye and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Ashstripe - light grey she cat with darker stripes(mates with Birdfeather, foster mother of Skypelt)

Birdfeather - White she cat with dark brown stripes(mates with Ashstripe, foster mother of Skypelt)

* * *

 **I tried to include as many characters as possible, if I haven't mentioned your character yet, they will be mentioned in the next chapter or two. Thanks to everyone that submitted characters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **If you want you can still submit a few more characters.**

 **Thanks to everyone who submitted a character I appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

Almost a moon had passed since Foxpaw died. Drizzlepaw was pretty much back to his old self but Mintleaf was still moping around the camp. Mistkit was bored out of her mind. She had noting to do, and she didn't want to play games for kits when she would be made an apprentice any day now. Breezekit sat beside her grooming herself. Mistkit was just about to take a nap when a paw prodded her side. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Breezekit.

Why can't I take a nap In peace? She thought.

"What do you need?" She asked yawning.

"Let's go see Ashstripe and Birdfeather in the elders den, they always have the best stories." Breezekit suggested.

"Okay." Mistkit meowed.

She got up and padded beside Breezekit on the way to the elders den.

"Hello you two!" Ashstripe meowed as they walked in through the entrance to the elders den. "Birdfeather is out taking a walk but she will be back soon."

"Could you tell us a story?" Breezekit asked.

"Of course I can darlings. What story do you want to hear?" Ashstripe meowed.

"Any story would work." Mistkit meowed.

"I'll tell you the one about when we met Skypelt. It was many many moons ago when a very sickly cat came into our camp begging for shelter from the storm. She was about to have kits so we took her into the medicine den. She gave birth to two she kits. One was still born but the other was healthy. The mother died a few moons after giving birth and we decided to adopt her kit. Her mother hadn't given her a name yet so we named her Skykit. Skykit was weaned by the time her mother had passed so she didn't need any milk. We spent all our time with her and she is the sweetest cat we know. She is our daughter now and we love her so much."

"Cool!" Breezekit meowed.

"Does Skypelt know you aren't her real parents?" Mistkit asked.

"She knows, but she doesn't mind. She thinks of us as her parental figures and she loves us just like she would love her real mother." Ashstripe responded.

A few moments later Birdfeather walked in.

"Hello you two! It's good to see you." She meowed.

"I was just telling them about how we met Skypelt." Ashstripe informed.

"Oh I love telling that story to kits." Birdfeather turned to face Mistkit and Breezekit. "How about I tell you two a story." Birdfeather asked.

"Yes please!" Breezekit meowed.

Mistkit was still tired and wanted to go back to the nursery but she knew Breezekit wouldn't want her to leave so she stayed.

"I'll tell you the story of the gathering." Birdfeather meowed.

"Are you sure that won't be too scary for the kits?" Ashstripe questioned.

"We can handle it!" Breezekit meowed.

"Ok then, so, back when I was an apprentice we were going to our first gathering. Me and Ashstripe were just getting to know each other then, and we were pretty good friends. At the time I had a sister named Rabbitpaw and a brother named Stagpaw and we were very close. We did everything together. All four of us were really good friends. We got to the gathering and the meeting started when tons of badgers stampeded into the clearing. It was horrible. Cats were screaming as badgers stomped around stepping on cats, biting them, kicking them. Badgers are very strong and if one were to attack you, your survival chances are pretty low unless someone else is with you. Us four made a run for it until we heard a scream behind us. A badger was looming over Rabbitpaw. Before we had time to think Stagpaw charged at the badger. He put the badger's attention on him long enough for Rabbitpaw to escape. He went to run away but tripped on a pebble sticking out of the ground. Rabbitpaw, Ashpaw and me watched in horror as Stagpaw was flung up into the air, then smacked down by the badger. The badger leaned down and tore his throat out. We ran faster than we had ever run before. We got to the camp with the rest of the clan and them what happened. We learned that two other warriors also died. Rabbitpaw felt awful for weeks. She stared distancing herself from us because she felt that it was her fault that Stagpaw had died, and she wished it had been her instead. I will never forget what my brother did as long as I live."

Mistkit couldn't help but shiver. The way that Stagpaw's death was described sent chills down her spine. Mistkit looked over to see Breezekit listening intently to what Birdfeather had to say.

"What happened to Rabbitpaw?" Breezekit asked.

"She came down with greencough shortly before you were born, and died." Ashstripe responded.

"Thank you for telling us those stories!" Breezekit meowed.

Mistkit walked out of the elders den with Breezekit. She looked over to the camp entrance and saw Quicksoarer returning with his hunting patrol. On the other side of the clearing, Lavendermoon hopped onto the meeting rock and yowled for the cats to come.

"The cats going to the gathering tonight are Wispsong, Lightspots, Skypelt, Sunfur, Mudwhisker, Eagleclaw, Splashclaw, Mintleaf, and Drizzlepaw. We leave at sunset" Lavendermoon meowed. She stepped off of the rock and went to the leader's den.

Mistkit had forgotten that there was a gathering tonight. She wished she could go.

"Mistkit," Breezekit whispered. "We should sneak out of camp while the cats are at the gathering, so that it's easier to not be seen."

"Are you sure Breezekit? What if we get caught?" Mistkit meowed.

"We'll be fine! We're just going to have a look around." Breezekit responded.

Mistkit gave in. "Fine Breezekit, we will go."

Soon it was sunset and the cats that were going to the gathering left. Mistkit followed Breezekit to a small hole in the back of camp and they squeezed through it and padded out of camp. What she saw was beautiful. Willow trees covered the ground with a small stream that runs into the camp in the middle.

"Let's go." Breezekit urged.

The two kits walked around for a bit until they realized it was almost completely dark out. They went back through the hole and covered it up so no one could find it. Right as they walked out of the clearing where the hole was they were met by there mother.

"Where were you?" Cloudfoot meowed.

"Well-" Breezekit started.

"We were playing in that clearing back there." She meowed and pointed to the clearing they had just came out of.

"Oh, well next time tell me where you play so I don't think you've run off. It's time to go to bed." Cloudfoot meowed as she walked away.

"Why did you interrupt me?" Breezekit demanded.

"You are a terrible liar, now let's go to the nursery, I'm tired."

Mistkit fell asleep right as they got to their nests.

* * *

 _ **RiverClan**_

 **Leader:** Rainstar - Thick furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a fluffy tail

 **Deputy:** Lavendermoon- beautiful grey she cat with a light purple tint to her fur and dark blue eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Brokenfoot - ginger tom with a deformed foot and ear

 **Warriors:**

Daisyfoot - White she cat(Mother to Brokenfoot and Sunfur)

Sunfur - Yellow tom with a few white flecks on his face

Mudwhisker - brown tom(mates with Cloudfoot, father to Mistkit and Breezekit)

Eagleclaw - brown tom with white markings and green eyes.(mates with Lakeripple, father to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxkit)

Skypelt - Fluffy white she cat with Amber eyes

Wispsong - dark brown she cat with silver streaks and grey blue eyes

Quicksoarer - dark tan tom with grey blue eyes

Lightspots - light cream colored she cat with dark flecks on her face and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Drizzlepaw)**

Darkstrike - very dark brown tom with brown eyes

Redeyes - light brown she cat with dark brown and orange spots. Dark brown paws, a light tan ear, and chest fluff

Splashclaw - grey tom with darker feet, ear tips, and tail tip with green eyes

Mintleaf - brown she cat with light brown paws and mint green eyes

 **Queens:**

Cloudfoot - dark grey she cat with white feet(Mates with Mudwhisker, mother to Mistkit and Breezekit)

Lakeripple - black she cat with a white muzzle and tail tip and blue eyes. (mates with Eaglefeather, mother to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Drizzlepaw - white tom with light grey flecks all over his pelt and light blue eyes

 **Kits:**

Mistkit - Grey she cat

Breezekit - Brown and black she cat

Pinekit - beautiful dark brown she cat with blue eyes

Shadekit - Dark grey tom with a black spot above his left eye and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Ashstripe - light grey she cat with darker stripes(mates with Birdfeather, foster mother of Skypelt)

Birdfeather - White she cat with dark brown stripes(mates with Ashstripe, foster mother of Skypelt)


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3!**

 **Mimic will show up in the story after around two chapters.**

 **Thanks to everyone who submitted your OCs.**

* * *

Mistkit woke up to drops of water falling on her head. She looked up and saw a hole in the den. Mistkit prodded her mother awake. Cloudfoot lifted her head sleepily.

"What do you need Mistkit?"

"The den's leaking." Mistkit meowed.

"Just move your nest somewhere else." Cloudfoot meowed sleepily.

Mistkit didn't feel like going back to sleep so she walked out of the den and quickly ran to a sheltered place in the camp. No one else was awake except for the dawn patrol padding out of camp. Mistkit sat under the tree and waited for something to do. Eventually, everyone started padding out of the dens. Lavendermoon jumped onto the meeting rock and started organizing patrols. Mistkit looked around the camp as Lavendermoon called all the cats for patrols. Pinekit was watching everything from the clearing. Pinekit was always so quiet, she never spoke, unless she was talking to her mother. Pinekit's brother Shadekit however was outgoing and confident all the time. Mistkit glanced over to the nursery and saw Breezekit walking out of the entrance. She padded over to where Mistkit was sitting and sat down next to her. Suddenly, Drizzlepaw ran into camp.

"ThunderClan is trying to take sunningrocks back!" He meowed.

"How many warriors are there?" Rainstar asked.

"Pretty much all the warriors!" Drizzlepaw responded.

"Lavendermoon, organize two battle patrols immediately." Rainstar demanded.

Lavendermoon jumped up onto the meeting rock and announced the cats that would be fighting. They raced out of camp and towards sunningrocks.

"I can't believe those flea bitten cats would try to steal Sunningrocks!" Redeyes growled.

Darkstrike nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm hungry, let's get a mouse." Breezekit meowed.

Mistkit followed Breezekit to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a wet mouse from the fresh kill pile.

"I hate it when it rains, all the prey gets soggy and it's gross" Breezekit meowed, spitting out the mouse where they were sitting.

When they were almost finished eating, Shadekit walked up to them.

"Mind if I sit down?" He meowed.

"Not at all!" Breezekit replied.

The three cats ate and talked for a while while everyone was doing their own thing around the camp. Ashstripe and Birdfeather were talking outside the clearing, Quicksoarer was fixing the leak in the nursery, and Lakeripple and Eagleclaw were sharing tongues outside the clearing. Mistkit slowly became tired and went into the nursery to sleep.

Mistkit was woken by cats yowling. She went outside to see what was going on and saw cats with smiles on their faces around the clearing.

"Sunningrocks is still ours!" Wispsong meowed triumphantly.

Rainstar leapt onto the meeting rock and yowled for the cats to gather around. Mistkit stayed where she was and watched.

"ThunderClan did not manage to take sunningrocks!" She yowled. "They are still ours, and even though we suffered a few scratches, none of them are fatal." Rainstar looked down at Mistkit and Breezekit. "I also believe it is time to name 2 new apprentices."

Mistkit quickly realized what Rainstar was talking about.

She was becoming an apprentice today!

"Mistkit, Breezekit, step forward." She meowed. "From now until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Mistpaw and Breezepaw. Quicksoarer, you will mentor Mistpaw. Wispsong, you will mentor Breezepaw. I trust you both to show these two young apprentices how to become great warriors." Rainstar finished.

Mistpaw padded to Quicksoarer and touched noses with him. A bit further away Mistpaw saw Breezepaw touching noses with Wispsong.

"Please teach me everything you know!" Mistpaw heard Breezepaw meow.

"How about we show you two the territory." Quicksoarer suggested.

"I think we should let them pick a nest in the Apprentices den first." Wispsong replied.

"Okay then." Quicksoarer shrugged. "Go claim nests in the apprentices den and meet us by the camp entrance."

Mistpaw hurried to the apprentices den with Breezepaw. Drizzlepaw was sitting in his nest grooming himself.

"Congrats on becoming apprentices you two. You can have Foxpaw's and Mintleaf's old nests." He meowed.

The thought of sleeping in a nest that belonged to someone that died made Mistpaw squeamish so she chose Mintleaf's old nest.

"It's nice knowing I won't be alone in the apprentice's den anymore." Drizzlepaw meowed.

The two new apprentices left the den and met their mentors by the entrance. The group left camp and walked around the territory. Mistpaw recognized some of the places from when her and Breezepaw snuck out of camp. They saw the gorge, sunningrocks, and a lot of other things in the territory. By the time they had seen most of the territory, Mistpaw's legs were aching from all the walking.

"Well, you've seen the whole territory now, and we have a little bit until dusk, so we might as well teach you the basics of fishing." Quicksoarer meowed. "Have you ever caught one of the minnows in the stream that runs through the camp?" He asked.

"No, but we've tried." Breezepaw replied.

"So what you do is you go to the lake-" Quicksoarer started explaining.

"Of course you go to the lake mousebrain, were you expecting them to try catching fish in the air?" Wispsong asked, laughing a bit.

"Just let me finish." Quicksoarer meowed. "So, you make sure that you are facing the sun so that the fish don't see your shadow, and you swipe your paw in like this." As he talked he quickly scooped his paw down with un-sheathed claws and scratched at the dirt.

"You have to scoop it out or else it will fall from the grip of your claws. How about you two try it in the dirt right here." Wispsong added.

Mistpaw looked at the ground, raised her paw, and quickly scooped her paw down and scooped up a small amount of dust. Breezepaw did the same a bit further away.

"Good job you two, how about we head back to camp, you look exhausted." Wispsong suggested.

The group went back to camp and Mistpaw gratefully went straight to her nest. She went to sleep immediately.

* * *

 _ **RiverClan**_

 **Leader:** Rainstar - Thick furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a fluffy tail

 **Deputy:** Lavendermoon- beautiful grey she cat with a light purple tint to her fur and dark blue eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Brokenfoot - ginger tom with a deformed foot and ear

 **Warriors:**

Daisyfoot - White she cat(Mother to Brokenfoot and Sunfur)

Sunfur - Yellow tom with a few white flecks on his face

Mudwhisker - brown tom(mates with Cloudfoot, father to Mistkit and Breezekit)

Eagleclaw - brown tom with white markings and green eyes.(mates with Lakeripple, father to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxkit)

Skypelt - Fluffy white she cat with Amber eyes

Wispsong - dark brown she cat with silver streaks and grey blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Breezepaw)**

Quicksoarer - dark tan tom with grey blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**

Lightspots - light cream colored she cat with dark flecks on her face and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Drizzlepaw)**

Darkstrike - very dark brown tom with brown eyes

Redeyes - light brown she cat with dark brown and orange spots. Dark brown paws, a light tan ear, and chest fluff

Splashclaw - grey tom with darker feet, ear tips, and tail tip with green eyes

Mintleaf - brown she cat with light brown paws and mint green eyes

Cloudfoot - dark grey she cat with white feet(Mates with Mudwhisker, mother to Mistpaw and Breezepaw)

 **Queens:**

Lakeripple - black she cat with a white muzzle and tail tip and blue eyes. (mates with Eaglefeather, mother to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Drizzlepaw - white tom with light grey flecks all over his pelt and light blue eyes

Mistpaw - Grey she cat

Breezepaw - Brown and black she cat

 **Kits:**

Pinekit - beautiful dark brown she cat with blue eyes

Shadekit - Dark grey tom with a black spot above his left eye and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Ashstripe - light grey she cat with darker stripes(mates with Birdfeather, foster mother of Skypelt)

Birdfeather - White she cat with dark brown stripes(mates with Ashstripe, foster mother of Skypelt)


	5. Chapter 4

Mistpaw woke to a cold wind blowing through the apprentices den. She opened her eyes and saw snow falling on the ground outside of the den. It seemed a bit early for snow, leaf-fall had only started a moon or two ago, around the time she was made an apprentice. She padded out of the den and saw the dawn patrol getting ready to leave. Mistpaw saw Mintleaf, Redeyes, and Quicksoarer.

"Hi Mistpaw!" Quicksoarer greeted. "Do you want to join us on the dawn patrol?"

"Sure." Mistpaw replied. She decided she would go since she had nothing else to do.

They set off around the border. It kept snowing as they sprayed scent markers.

"I can't believe there's snow this early, it usually doesn't start snowing for another moon or so." Redeyes commented.

"I agree." Quicksoarer added.

A little while later, Mistpaw thought she heard something. She figured Mintleaf heard it as well since she turned her head in the direction of the noise.

"Did you hear that?" Mintleaf asked.

"It's probably nothing we need to worry about." Redeyes responded.

"I'm going to go check it out." Mintleaf meowed.

Mistpaw's curiosity got the best of her and she followed Mintleaf towards the noise. A bit later they could hear the noise more clearly. Mistpaw noticed that it sounded like meowing. They both went a bit faster and eventually saw something up against a willow tree.

"Kits!" Mintleaf gasped.

The two cats ran towards the two kits. They were shivering in the cold. When the two kits heard Mistpaw and Mintleaf their heads turned. They quickly stood up and ran towards the two clan cats.

"Please help us!" One meowed. "My mother left me, so I went looking for her and found another cat and we're both very cold!"

"My StarClan, their mother abandoned them, poor things!" Mintleaf whispered.

"Should we take them back to the group Mintleaf?" Mistpaw asked.

"Of course we should, they'll freeze out here in the cold!" Mintleaf responded. "What are your names?" Mintleaf turned to the kits and asked.

"I'm Mimic, and my friend doesn't have a name." Mimic responded.

"He looks just like Foxpaw..." Mintleaf whispered. "I will name you Fox." She meowed a bit louder.

"Ok, I'm fine with that. Please get me out of the cold! I can't feel my paws!" Fox meowed.

Mistpaw grabbed Mimic by the scruff while Mintleaf grabbed Fox. Mistpaw looked at Mimic's leg and saw it covered in blood.

"My StarClan, you're hurt!" She gasped.

"Really? I haven't been able to feel anything, my legs are so cold." Mimic responded.

."The medicine cat will look at you once we are in the camp." Mistpaw meowed.

They went back to the group, who were surprised to see kits with them.

"Where did you find kits, it's freezing out here, no cat would have the brains to let kits be out here" Redeyes meowed.

"They told us that their mother abandon them a few days ago, before the snow started. They were about to freeze when we found them." Mintleaf informed the group.

"What are their names?" Quicksoarer asked.

Mintleaf looked over at the tortishell.

"This one is Mimic, that's what he said his name was when we found him." She meowed.

"Mintleaf named this one Fox, after Foxpaw, since this kit didn't have a name." Mistpaw meowed while gesturing to Fox.

"We need to take them back to camp, their mother obviously does not want them anymore, a queen can take care of them." Redeyes meowed.

"I'll take care of them, I found them and I already feel attached to them both." Mintleaf meowed.

"Ok then, you can be their foster mother I guess." Quicksoarer meowed. "Let's see what Rainstar thinks about the kits."

The group padded into the camp with the kits. Cats stared at them as they went to the entrance of leader's den.

"Rainstar?" Quicksoarer meowed.

"What is it?" Rainstar called from inside her den.

"While we were on patrol, we found some kits who said their mother abandoned them, and we were wondering if we could keep them. Mintleaf has offered to take care of them, since she found them." Quicksoarer replied.

Rainstar padded out of her den and took a good look at both of the kits.

"Do they smell of clan scent?" She asked.

"No, they smelled like rouges." Redeyes informed the leader.

"I guess that's alright, what are their names." Rainstar meowed.

"Fox and Mimic." Mistpaw meowed.

"Okay, I will announce them joining to the whole clan." Rainstar meowed as she jumped onto the meeting rock.

"All cats old enough to swim in the river, gather around to hear my words." She yowled.

"A patrol has found two kits that were abandon by their mother. We have agreed to take them in, and Mintleaf will take care of them since she found them. Their names are currently not clan names so we need to change them." Rainstar meowed loud enough for all the cats gathered around her to hear. "From now on, they will be known as Mimickit, and Foxkit. I believe they can adapt to clan life like the rest of us and become valuable members of the clan." She finished. "Meeting dismissed."

Mistpaw saw Mintleaf leave with Foxkit and Mimickit to go get advice from Birdfeather and Ashstripe on how to be a foster parent. Mistpaw looked around the camp for Breezepaw, but she was nowhere to be found, so she assumed that she went out with Wispsong. Mistpaw looked around the camp and thought she saw something. She went over to the edge of the camp where the body of water that surrounded it was and saw a lump of fur in the water. She got a closer look and saw Splashclaw in the river with a pool of blood around him. Mistpaw shrieked louder than she thought was possible. As cats came rushing over, Mistpaw stared at Splashclaw's dead body.

"Oh my StarClan!" Mistpaw heard a cat exclaim.

"What in StarClan's name happened?" Another cat yelled.

"I- I though I saw something so I- I went o- over and s- saw him dead in the water!" Mistpaw stuttered.

"StarClan forbid..." Mistpaw heard Lavendermoon meow.

"How could this happen?" Skypelt whispered. "And so soon after losing Foxpaw as well."

"Who would do this?" Lightspots cried out.

"I don't know, the water washed away the scent of anyone who would have murdered him." Quicksoarer meowed.

Rainstar moved through the crowd of cats and stood in the front.

"This death was obviously not an accident. Whoever murdered Splashclaw purposefully murdered him in the water to wash away the scent.

"I think it was a cat from another clan!" One cat growled. "They must have been angry about sunningrocks so they murdered one of our cats!"

"Will you mention this at the gathering Rainstar?" Lightspots asked.

"Yes, but I will not accuse another clan of the murder, that will just stir up trouble, I will only say we still do not know who the murderer was."

In all the hullabaloo, Mistpaw had forgotten about the gathering. She had also forgot that her and Breezepaw were going as well. Mistpaw heard pawsteps and turned around. Mintleaf was padding out of the elders den with Foxkit, Mimickit, Ashstripe, and Birdfeather.

"What's going on? Why is everyone-" Mintleaf stopped when she saw the body of her former mentor. "Oh my StarClan! What in StarClan's name happened?"

"Someone murdered Splashclaw." Mistpaw meowed.

"Who? Why would they do that!" Mintleaf gasped.

"We don't know." Rainstar meowed.

There was a somber mood around the camp after all the noise died down. Mistpaw grabbed a trout and sat down to eat. A little later, Breezepaw walked into the camp with Wispsong. Breezepaw ran over to Mistpaw.

"I caught three fish!" Breezepaw meowed excitedly. "Well, one of them fell back into the lake but I still got it out of the water one time!"

"That's great!" Mistpaw meowed, trying to sound excited. "I found a dead body and rescued two kits from the cold snow."

Breezepaw took a step back and her eyes widened.

"What?" She meowed.

"So, I was on a patrol and Mintleaf and I found two kits, and now they are names Foxkit and Mimickit, and Splashclaw was found dead in the river and no one knows who did it." Mistpaw informed her sister.

"Oh no... Who would murder Splashclaw?" Breezepaw meowed.

"ThunderClan would." Redeyes growled as she walked by. "They were mad that we took sunningrocks back a moon ago and wanted to get revenge, so they killed Splashclaw."

"Did you see them do it?" Breezepaw asked.

"No, but it's obvious that it was them."

"I think we should go take a nap since we're going to the gathering tonight." Mistpaw meowed.

"Good idea." Breezepaw meowed back.

The two apprentices padded to their nests and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **RiverClan**_

 **Leader:** Rainstar - Thick furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a fluffy tail

 **Deputy:** Lavendermoon- beautiful grey she cat with a light purple tint to her fur and dark blue eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Brokenfoot - ginger tom with a deformed foot and ear

 **Warriors:**

Daisyfoot - White she cat(Mother to Brokenfoot and Sunfur)

Sunfur - Yellow tom with a few white flecks on his face

Mudwhisker - brown tom(mates with Cloudfoot, father to Mistkit and Breezekit)

Eagleclaw - brown tom with white markings and green eyes.(mates with Lakeripple, father to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxkit)

Skypelt - Fluffy white she cat with Amber eyes

Wispsong - dark brown she cat with silver streaks and grey blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Breezepaw)**

Quicksoarer - dark tan tom with grey blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**

Lightspots - light cream colored she cat with dark flecks on her face and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Drizzlepaw)**

Darkstrike - very dark brown tom with brown eyes

Redeyes - light brown she cat with dark brown and orange spots. Dark brown paws, a light tan ear, and chest fluff

Mintleaf - brown she cat with light brown paws and mint green eyes

Cloudfoot - dark grey she cat with white feet(Mates with Mudwhisker, mother to Mistpaw and Breezepaw)

 **Queens:**

Lakeripple - black she cat with a white muzzle and tail tip and blue eyes. (mates with Eaglefeather, mother to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Drizzlepaw - white tom with light grey flecks all over his pelt and light blue eyes

Mistpaw - Grey she cat

Breezepaw - Brown and black she cat

 **Kits:**

Pinekit - beautiful dark brown she kit with blue eyes

Shadekit - Dark grey tom kit with a black spot above his left eye and amber eyes

Foxkit - red tom kit with a few black and white markings

Mimickit - tortishell she kit with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Ashstripe - light grey she cat with darker stripes(mates with Birdfeather, foster mother of Skypelt)

Birdfeather - White she cat with dark brown stripes(mates with Ashstripe, foster mother of Skypelt)


	6. Chapter 5

Mistpaw was woken by someone shouting her name.

"It's time to go to the gathering." Breezepaw meowed.

Mistpaw reluctantly stood up and padded into the clearing where the rest of the cats that were told to go to the gathering were.

"Let's go." Rainstar meowed.

The cats padded out of camp and to fourtrees. Mistpaw could smell cats from Shadowclan, WindClan, and ThunderClan.

Mistpaw padded over to where her Breezepaw, Wispsong, and Quicksoarer were sitting and sat down next to them. She looked up and saw an apprentice padding towards them.

"Hello." She meowed.

Mistpaw looked up at Quicksoarer.

"You're allowed to talk to other apprentices." He meowed.

"Hi," Mistpaw and Breezepaw meowed back.

"I'm Lightpaw of WindClan, what are your names?" Lightpaw meowed.

"I'm Breezepaw and this is Mistpaw, we're from RiverClan." Breezepaw introduced.

"Nice to meet you two. Is this your first gathering." Lightpaw asked.

"Yes." Breezepaw replied.

"Mine too." Lightpaw meowed. "Are these your mentors?"

"Yep." Breezepaw responded.

"It is time for the gathering to start." A cat meowed.

Mistpaw looked up at the rock and paid attention to the four leaders.

"Anyway, I'll go first." A grey cat meowed. "My cats smelled Windlclan scent on our side of the border a half moon ago!" He growled. "Do you have anything to say about this Quailstar?"

"We're sorry Wolfstar, a new apprentice strayed over on accident on her first time out of camp." Quailstar meowed.

"I bet it was one of your own children Quailstar. None of you ever listen to directions, all you care about is multiplying!" Wolfstar meowed.

Quailstar took a step back and glared at Wolfstar, furious from the insult he gave her.

"There's no need for fighting she just said it was an accident-" Rainstar meowed.

"Look! Clouds are starting to cover the moon!" A cat on the other side of the clearing meowed.

Mistpaw looked up and saw tiny wisps of cloud starting to hide the moon from view. The two leaders quickly stopped fighting.

"I'll start then." A she cat on the great rock meowed.

"Ok Stormstar." Rainstar meowed.

"I recently gave birth to two kits named Darkkit and Rainkit." Stormstar meowed. "They are alive and well and I left them with another queen for the night. Shadowclan is doing good. Our medicine cat apprentice, Softpaw, recently received her medicine cat name, Softwater." Stormstar finished.

"Softwater! Softwater!" The cats cheered.

"You can go next Rainstar." Stormstar meowed.

"Okay." Rainstar meowed.

"Today we found two kits that were freezing in the snow. They said their mother had left them and we took them in. We intend to keep them unless their mother comes back for them. Their names are now Foxkit and Mimickit. We also found one of our own cats dead in the river. It was obviously not an accident and the water washed away any scent that would have told us who did it. It could have been anyone." She finished.

"So you're saying it was one of us?" Wolfstar growled.

"No, I'm saying it could have been a rouge, or any cat, really. I'm not blaming any certain cat, but if you have an idea of who it might be, please tell us." Rainstar meowed.

Wolfstar muttered something under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"I will go now." Quailstar meowed. "As you know already, we have new apprentices, Gorsepaw, and Lightpaw!"

"Were you the cat that went over the border?" Mistpaw whispered to Lightpaw.

"No, that was my brother Gorsepaw, it was an accident." Lightpaw whispered back.

"Gorsepaw! Lightpaw!" The clans yowled.

"That is all I have to say, this gathering is over." Quailstar meowed.

The cats all padded towards their territories. Mistpaw followed RiverClan back to the camp. They walked back into camp and immediately, a cat shrieked. Mistpaw ran up to see what was going on and found Sunfur and Daisyfoot lying on the ground, dead.

"Oh my StarClan!" Wispsong screamed.

"StarClan is angry with us!" Mintleaf wailed. "They are just going to keep killing up all until there is none of us left!"

Rainstar padded up to the front of the crowd. Mistpaw thought she heard her mutter something.

"I don't exactly know what happened tonight, but one thing is for certain. All of these deaths were not an accident. Someone is murdering us. Brokenfoot, have you had a sign from StarClan about this?" Rainstar meowed.

"No, they have told me nothing." He meowed.

"Wait, what's that red stuff coming out of their mouths?" A cat asked.

Another cat got closer and sniffed. "Some sort of berry."

"Deathberries! Redeyes gasped. "The cats must have been poisoned!"

"Mintleaf what's going on?" Foxkit meowed. "Why is everyone screaming?"

"I'll tell you later, go back to sleep Foxkit." Mintleaf meowed.

Foxkit padded back to the nursery, unaware of what had happened.

"We will increase our border patrols from now on." Rainstar meowed. "Three cats will always be guarding the camp and if you find a rouge or loner, or any trespasser, take them to me so I can question them."

Mistpaw padded over to Quicksoarer.

"Can I go on a walk to clear my head?" Mistpaw asked.

"Sure, but take another cat with you." Quicksoarer replied.

"Thanks." Mistpaw meowed.

Mistpaw padded over to Breezepaw.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Mistpaw asked Breezepaw.

"All cats old enough to swim in the river gather to hear my words!" Rainstar yowled.

"After the meeting." Breezepaw responded.

"As you know, we just lost two warriors." Rainstar started. "But, we will now have two more warriors in training to make up for it. Pinekit, Shadekit, step forward."

The two kits squealed with excitement as they padded forward.

"From now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw and Shadepaw. Skypelt, you will mentor Pinepaw, and Redeyes, you will mentor Shadepaw" Rainstar finished.

"Pinepaw! Shadepaw!" The clan cheered.

"Now we can go on a walk." Breezepaw meowed.

The two sisters padded out of camp and into the territory.

"I can't believe how someone just keeps killing our cats. Soon everyone in our clan will live in fear of being axed off." Breezepaw meowed, shivering.

"I bet they killed Foxpaw too." Mistpaw suggested.

"Yeah." Breezepaw meowed.

"I don't really think it was a rouge or a clan cat that did this, it would have to be someone in our own camp to do this multiple times and not get caught." Mistpaw meowed.

"You're right." Breezepaw meowed. "Who in our camp would do that though?"

"I don't know." Mistpaw meowed, deep in thought.

A cold night breeze hit Mistpaw and she shivered.

"We should head back." Mistpaw meowed. "It's getting late."

The two sisters padded back to camp. As they walked in they saw cats gathering around Daisyfoot and Sunfur preparing for vigil. Mistpaw looked the other direction and saw Quicksoarer padding towards them.

"You two don't have to sit vigil unless you want to." He meowed.

"Okay." Mistpaw and Breezepaw meowed with relief. The two cats padded to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a salmon. After they ate they headed to the apprentices den. They headed to their nests, exhausted. Mistpaw fell asleep right away.

Mistpaw woke up and could only see darkness. She wasn't in the apprentices den anymore.

"Hello?" Mistpaw meowed.

Eventually, Mistpaw's eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw she was in a forest.

"Is anyone there?" She meowed. Turning around to see if there was a cat behind her.

Mistpaw kept walking until she almost tripped. She looked down and saw a big tree root. Mistpaw kept going, while being a bit more tedious of where she stepped. Eventually, she found a clearing and could see a few cats in it. She heard one voice that sounded familiar, but she couldn't think of who it was exactly.

"You can do better than that! Come on!" Another cat meowed. "You call that fighting? Pathetic!" The cat kept shouting.

Mistpaw watched as the cat jeered the two fighting cats. Suddenly, one of the cats slashed out the neck of the other cat. The cat screamed and fell to the ground, twitching once, and going still.

"There you go! That's a lot better!" The spectator encouraged.

"Thanks." The other cat meowed. "I can't believe no one has found out I've been the one murdering the cats. They keep worrying that it was rouges or clan cats, the fish brains."

Mistpaw gasped. The cat who was here was the one killing all the cats. She hid behind a tree and kept listening.

The cat turned their head around for a few seconds and Mistpaw finally saw the unforgettable crippled paw of Brokenfoot. She gasped and ran away. She wasn't looking where she was going and smacked into a tree. She quickly woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

 _ **RiverClan**_

 **Leader:** Rainstar - Thick furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a fluffy tail

 **Deputy:** Lavendermoon- beautiful grey she cat with a light purple tint to her fur and dark blue eyes

 **Medicine cat:** Brokenfoot - ginger tom with a deformed foot and ear

 **Warriors:**

Mudwhisker - brown tom(mates with Cloudfoot, father to Mistkit and Breezekit)

Eagleclaw - brown tom with white markings and green eyes.(mates with Lakeripple, father to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxkit)

Skypelt - Fluffy white she cat with Amber eyes

 **(Apprentice: Pinepaw)**

Wispsong - dark brown she cat with silver streaks and grey blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Breezepaw)**

Quicksoarer - dark tan tom with grey blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**

Lightspots - light cream colored she cat with dark flecks on her face and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Drizzlepaw)**

Darkstrike - very dark brown tom with brown eyes

Redeyes - light brown she cat with dark brown and orange spots. Dark brown paws, a light tan ear, and chest fluff

 **(Apprentice: Shadepaw)**

Mintleaf - brown she cat with light brown paws and mint green eyes

Cloudfoot - dark grey she cat with white feet(Mates with Mudwhisker, mother to Mistpaw and Breezepaw)

 **Queens:**

Lakeripple - black she cat with a white muzzle and tail tip and blue eyes. (mates with Eaglefeather, mother to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Drizzlepaw - white tom with light grey flecks all over his pelt and light blue eyes

Mistpaw - Grey she cat

Breezepaw - Brown and black she cat

Pinepaw - beautiful dark brown she cat with blue eyes

Shadepaw - Dark grey tom with a black spot above his left eye and amber eyes

 **Kits:**

Foxkit - red tom kit with a few black and white markings

Mimickit - tortishell she kit with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Ashstripe - light grey she cat with darker stripes(mates with Birdfeather, foster mother of Skypelt)

Birdfeather - White she cat with dark brown stripes(mates with Ashstripe, foster mother of Skypelt)


	7. Chapter 6

"Breezepaw!" Mistpaw whispered, prodding her sister's side. She winced at the pain in her paw. She had tripped in her dream but her paw was still aching as if she had hurt it in the real world. Despite the darkness, she could still see the dried blood on her paw.

Breezepaw slowly lifted her head and yawned.

"What?" She meowed sleepily.

"I have something to tell you."

"What could be so important that makes you feel the need to wake me up?" Breezepaw asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Follow me." Mistpaw whispered, standing up.

"Why?" Breezepaw muttered sleepily.

"Just do it, I'll tell you in a bit."

"Fine," Breezepaw grunted as she stood up and followed Mistpaw out of the apprentices den and to the camp entrance. It was still dark out and the stars shone brightly in the sky. A cold breeze hit Mistpaw as they left the cover of the camp and she shivered. After walking for a few minuets they stopped.

"Why did we have to go out of camp? It's too cold to be out here!" Breezepaw meowed, shivering.

"I didn't want anyone overhearing our conversation." Mistpaw whispered.

"But everyone is asleep!" Breezepaw protested.

"We don't know that. There could be one cat still awake, and who says we won't accidentally wake one up?" Mistpaw responded.

"Fine." Breezepaw whispered. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I found out who's been killing all the cats!" Mistpaw meowed excitedly.

"Who?" Breezepaw asked, her eyes widening.

"It's Brokenfoot!" Mistpaw whispered.

"Really?" Breezepaw questioned. "How do you know?"

"I was in a dream, and I saw him training with some cats, and he talked about how he was surprised no one found out that he was killing everybody. I tripped in my dream and hurt my paw, and it still hurts now even though I woke up!" Mistpaw meowed excitedly. "Now we can tell Rainstar we've found who killed all the cats, and we can have him exiled!"

Breezepaw stared at Mistpaw. "Are you sure you didn't hurt your paw on something else? Only medicine cats have dreams like that."

Mistpaw sighed. Why wouldn't her sister believe her? "But it felt real!"

"Ok, but you shouldn't tell Rainstar, not until you have proof that you can show her."

"Fine." Mistpaw groaned. "Let's go back to camp before someone sees us."

The sisters padded back to camp. Right when they walked in they saw Brokenfoot. He walked up to them.

"What were you two doing out of camp?" He questioned.

Mistpaw froze.

"We were, uh, taking a walk." Mistpaw meowed.

"In the cold?" Brokenfoot meowed.

"Ya, the cool wind felt good on my pelt, and I didn't want to go alone so I brought my sister with me." Mistpaw meowed, praying to StarClan that he won't see through the lie.

Mistpaw noticed that Brokenfoot could see the worry on her face.

"Don't worry." He chuckled. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Mistpaw sighed with relief. He thought she was worried that she would get in trouble, he had no idea she was lying.

Mistpaw went and laid down on one of the rocks that were on the rockpile with her sister. She stayed there as she watched the clan leave their dens and pad out of camp to do patrols. After Mistpaw watched a hunting patrol leave the den, Drizzlepaw padded up to her and Breezepaw.

"Hello Mistpaw And Breezepaw!" He meowed cheerfully. "I'm taking an assessment today to see if I'm behind or ahead on anything. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Drizzlepaw!" Mistpaw meowed.

"I hope you pass!" Breezepaw added.

Drizzlepaw smiled at the two as he padded out of camp with Lightspots. Breezepaw and Mistpaw sat on the rocks for a bit longer before Quicksoarer and Wispsong had them go on a border patrol. As they padded along the border, Mistpaw could sense the unease within the group. They were afraid that they would be the next one to be murdered. The tension stayed as they kept walking along the borders. They were almost finished when Mistpaw noticed an unfamiliar scent. As soon as she smelled it, Wispsong and Quicksoarer stiffened.

"What's that smell?" Mistpaw asked with worry.

"Twolegplace." Wispsong responded.

Mistpaw had heard of twolegplace. It was where the twolegs lived with their dogs and kittypets. She had been told it was a dangerous place.

"Why is the scent here?" Breezepaw asked.

"We don't know." Quicksoarer meowed.

After looking around for a few seconds, a honey colored cat came out of the trees with a brown one close behind it. After they saw the patrol, the golden one came closer while the brown one shied away. Quicksoarer and Wispsong approached the two.

"What are you doing here?" Quicksoarer asked. "This is RiverClan territory and you are trespassing."

"Oh, we didn't know we were trespassing, we'll leave now, I'm very sorry, come on let's go-" The brown one started to say.

"Hello!" The honey colored cat meowed. "Sorry if we're trespassing, we were just passing through here."

Mistpaw watched as the brown cat cowered behind the golden one, pitying it. It must be awful to feel that scared.

"You're going to have to come with us." Wispsong meowed.

"But they're just passing through. They don't look dangerous, they look no older than me and Mistpaw." Breezepaw meowed.

"Rainstar told us to bring any trespasser to her, no matter what." Quicksoarer answered.

"Oh."

Mistpaw glanced over at the brown cat again. He was shaking even more.

"Let's just go. Come on." The brown cat muttered to the other one.

"We were just passing through." The golden cat meowed with confidence. "We can go around if you want."

"Sorry, you're still have to come with us." Wispsong meowed.

"Ok then." The golden cat meowed, following Wispsong.

The brown cat, on the other hand, didn't move. Mistpaw didn't understand how he was this afraid. She understood how he was scared since some strangers approached him, but he was nearly paralyzed with fear. The golden cat pretty much had to drag him along with her to camp. As they walked into camp, a few cats stared at the strangers the patrol brought with them. Rainstar, who was grooming herself outside of her den, stood up and padded over to the patrol.

"Who are these cats?" She asked.

"We found them trespassing. We were bringing them to you." Wispsong meowed.

"Thank you." Rainstar meowed back. She turned to the newcomers. "What were you doing on our territory?"

"We were just passing through." The golden cat meowed. "We were trying to get to the other side of your territory when these cats found us."

"We- we're sorry." The brown cat stuttered.

After studying them for a few seconds, Rainstar spoke. "They don't look dangerous. They can go."

"Thank you." The golden cat meowed cheerfully.

"Wispsong, Quicksoarer, escort these cats to the border." Rainstar meowed.

After Mistpaw and Breezepaw's mentors had left camp, they walked over to the fresh kill pile and each grabbed a mouse. They were about halfway done when a shriek interrupted them. Everyone looked around to see where the noise was coming from until they saw Skypelt panting, covered in blood, just outside the camp. Mistpaw and Breezepaw ran with everybody else over to the entrance. Mistpaw looked over to the side and saw the body of Lavendermoon and a rouge. Skypelt was panting. Rainstar quickly padded to the front of the group.

"Skypelt, what happened?" She asked.

"Th-the rouge came and tried to attack us as we went to the river to go fishing. He got Lavendermoon and I attacked him, and I didn't mean to kill him, b-but I swatted him down and he cut his neck on a rock." Skypelt stuttered, her voice shaking.

"Why would he try and kill Lavendermoon?" Rainstar asked calmly.

"I-I don't know." Skypelt stuttered.

"What if the rouge was the murderer!" A cat shouted out.

Rainstar glanced back at the rouge. "It would make sense."

Mistpaw stared at the rouge, confused. She had been so sure that it was Brokenfoot. She had heard him talking about how he killed Daisyfoot and Sunpelt in her dream.

"Then that means that the murderer is dead!" Another cat called out. "This means there will be no more deaths!"

"We should celebrate!" A third cat yelled.

Rainstar looked over at the clan. "Yes, this is good, but we have also lost a clanmate. We should be mourning, if anything."

The clan was buzzing when they got back to camp. Everyone was talking about how they wouldn't have to fear being murdered anymore, and discussing who Rainstar would pick to be deputy. Breezepaw wouldn't stop talking about what would happen if Rainstar picked one of their mentors to be deputy, but Mistpaw couldn't stop thinking about how she was wrong. She had really thought the dream had meant something. She had been confident that Brokenfoot had been the one behind all the murders. Mistpaw stressed about this for a few more minuets before sighing. Her dream had probably been just a normal dream, and that rouge had killed all the cats. Mistpaw tried to feel excited that the killer was dead, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. It had seemed a bit out of place that it had been a rouge. A rouge would have had a harder time sneaking into camp without being spotted, and had a more recognizable scent.

"Mistpaw, Breezepaw," The call took Mistpaw out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Wispsong padding towards her and her sister.

"You two are on tick duty today, go get some mouse bile from Brokenfoot and head over to the elder's den." She meowed.

Mistpaw heard Breezepaw groan beside her as they walked over to the medicine den.

"I hate being on tick duty." Breezepaw meowed with disgust.

Mistpaw scrunched her nose as she carried the bile-covered moss to the elders den. As Mistpaw walked through the entrance with Breezepaw, Ashstripe lifted her head.

"Hello you two! It's a good thing you're here, I've had a tick on the back of my shoulder that's really been irritating me." She meowed.

"Hello Ashstripe." Breezepaw meowed as Mistpaw padded over to remove the tick.

After the tick was gone, Ashstripe sighed with relief. "Thank you, that feels much better."

"Huh?"

Mistpaw turned to where the voice had come from to see Birdfeather sleepily lifting her head.

"What's happinging?" She sleepily asked.

"Mistpaw and Breezepaw are here to get rid of our ticks." Ashstripe responded.

"Oh," Birdfeather meowed, sitting up and smiling at Mistpaw and her sister. "Thank you."

After all the ticks had been removed, Mistpaw and Breezepaw got more moss for the elders, and got rid of the old moss. Mistpaw hear Breezepaw sigh with relief as they left the den and washed their paws in the stream.

"I can't wait lay in the sun, it'll be nice to warm myself up since it's so cold and snowy now." She meowed, leaving Mistpaw to go to the rockpile.

Mistpaw went to go to the fresh kill pile when Rainstar's call interrupted her.

"All cats old enough to swim in the river, gather to hear my words!" She yowled.

All the cats started chattering. They knew what this meeting was about. Rainstar was going to announce who she is going to pick to be the next deputy of RiverClan.

"As you all know," she began, "another clanmate has been taken from us. Lavendermoon was an amazing cat and a wonderful deputy, but sadly, just like all the others, she has been murdered, but this time, it's different. The murderer has been caught. Skypelt deserves all of our praise for making sure that the rouge will never murder another cat again. We owe her all of our thanks, for she has probably saved many of our lives."

"Skypelt! Skypelt!" The clan shouted as Skypelt shrank back. She was more of a shy cat who didn't like much attention.

"Also," Rainstar continued. "I believe it is time to choose a new deputy. It took me a while to choose, since we have so many great cats in this clan. At first, I debated whether Skypelt would be a good choice. She has all the qualities of a good deputy, but I know she would never accept an offer like that. After thinking for a bit longer, I finally chose another amazing cat that would be a perfect deputy." Rainstar paused. "Quicksoarer." Rainstar meowed. "Do you accept the role of deputy?"

Mistpaw turned around and looked at Quicksoarer. He looked shocked that he had been chosen.

"I do, Rainstar."

"Then may StarClan bless you as you take the role of RiverClan's deputy." Rainstar meowed.

"Quicksoarer! Quicksoarer!" The clan cheered.

"Meeting dismissed." Rainstar meowed.

After Rainstar jumped down from the rock, Mistpaw went to the apprentices den. She was exhausted, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. Mistpaw was just about to fall asleep when the rouge and Brokenfoot came into her mind again. She was still confused about how the rouge was the killer. Mistpaw had been so sure that it was Brokenfoot. Her dream had felt so real. After laying in her nest for a while, thinking, she finally found the answer.

"That's it!" She shouted triumphantly.

"What's it?" Breezepaw sleepily asked, lifting her head.

Mistpaw had forgotten her sister had been in the den as well.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Sorry I woke you up." Mistpaw meowed.

Mistpaw felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. Brokenfoot had someone to do his dirty work for him, so he wouldn't get caught. She felt happy as she went to sleep, since she had finally figured it out.

* * *

 _ **RiverClan**_

 **Leader:** Rainstar - Thick furred blue grey she cat with faint tabby stripes and blazing blue-green eyes. She has a scar on her shoulder and a fluffy tail

 **Deputy:** Quicksoarer - dark tan tom with greyish blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Mistpaw)**

 **Medicine cat:** Brokenfoot - ginger tom with a deformed foot and ear

 **Warriors:**

Mudwhisker - brown tom(mates with Cloudfoot, father to Mistkit and Breezekit)

Eagleclaw - brown tom with white markings and green eyes.(mates with Lakeripple, father to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxkit)

Skypelt - Fluffy white she cat with Amber eyes

 **(Apprentice: Pinepaw)**

Wispsong - dark brown she cat with silver streaks and grey blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Breezepaw)**

Lightspots - light cream colored she cat with dark flecks on her face and blue eyes

 **(Apprentice: Drizzlepaw)**

Darkstrike - very dark brown tom with brown eyes

Redeyes - light brown she cat with dark brown and orange spots. Dark brown paws, a light tan ear, and chest fluff

 **(Apprentice: Shadepaw)**

Mintleaf - brown she cat with light brown paws and mint green eyes

Cloudfoot - dark grey she cat with white feet(Mates with Mudwhisker, mother to Mistpaw and Breezepaw)

Lakeripple - black she cat with a white muzzle and tail tip and blue eyes. (mates with Eaglefeather, mother to Pinekit, Shadekit, and Foxpaw)

 **Queens:**

 **Apprentices:**

Drizzlepaw - white tom with light grey flecks all over his pelt and light blue eyes

Mistpaw - Grey she cat

Breezepaw - Brown and black she cat

Pinepaw - beautiful dark brown she cat with blue eyes

Shadepaw - Dark grey tom with a black spot above his left eye and amber eyes

 **Kits:**

Foxkit - red tom kit with a few black and white markings

Mimickit - tortishell she kit with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Ashstripe - light grey she cat with darker stripes(mates with Birdfeather, foster mother of Skypelt)

Birdfeather - White she cat with dark brown stripes(mates with Ashstripe, foster mother of Skypelt)


	8. Chapter 7

Wow, it's been a while since the last update. 8 months go by so quickly! Sorry to keep all of you waiting, but I've finally done it. The chapter is finally done. Enjoy!

* * *

Mistpaw woke with a shiver as a cold wind blew through the entrance to the apprentices den. She stretched and stood up. About a moon had passed since Lavendermoon died and Quicksoarer was made deputy. There hadn't been a murder since. Life had almost gone back to normal, and the clan was putting the horrid memories behind them, but the fear inside Mistpaw was growing each day. Brokenfoot still hadn't been caught, and was probably planning another murder. After the incident she had tried to get Breezepaw to believe her, but even her sister believed that it had just been the rouge. She had said that she was probably mistaken and had probably scratched her paw in the den instead of tripping. Mistpaw had tried to convince her a few times after that but Breezepaw was just getting more annoyed after each attempt. She had to keep herself from growling in frustration at her sister's stupidity. She decided to go outside of the den and breathe in the cool crisp air to help her relax. As she walked out she saw the dawn patrol coming back, and putting some prey on the pile. A few cats were hanging around the chilly camp, sharing tongues and chatting as if all those cats hadn't been murdered. The growling of her stomach interrupted her quick scan of the camp. Leafbare had started and food was a lot more scarce. All that was on the fresh kill pile was the two mice that had been caught on the dawn patrol, and a soggy finch from the night before. She looked around and saw Pinepaw sitting in the shade, quiet and ominous like usual. Mistpaw walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey, do you wanna share this mouse with me?" Mistpaw meowed cheerily.

"Sure," she said softly.

"So," Mistpaw attempted to start a conversation. "How's being an apprentice?"

"It's fine."

She tried to talk to Pinepaw a few more times while they were eating but all the other times went just as well as the first.

Eventually she finished eating and went to go find her mentor. After looking around a bit she saw Quicksoarer assigning patrols.

"-and on the sunhigh hunting patrol, I'll have Lightspots, Drizzlepaw, Mistpaw, and then I'll go." He leaped off of the rock. "Meeting dismissed."

Mistpaw stood around for a while before she got too bored and went to go wake up Breezepaw. She was right outside the den when she saw Drizzlepaw walk out.

"I'm finally taking my last assessments toady! If I pass all of them, I'm going to be a warrior!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face as his pale coat gleamed in the morning light.

"That's amazing!" She smiled at him. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" He replied as he walked off with his mentor.

Being a warrior must be nice Mistpaw thought as he left through the entrance. She would love to be freed of apprentice duties and be able to go out of camp alone. It would also be nice to maybe find a mate and have some kits one day.

A while later it was sunhigh and it was time to go on the hunting patrol. Mistpaw shivered as the chilly air hit her once she left the shelter of the camp. The group walked around for a bit and finally found a small shrew nibbling a seed by a frozen pond. Quicksoarer signaled that he would get it and slowly advanced towards the small rodent. Right as the shrew was about to turn around, Quicksoarer pounced and quickly snapped its neck. The only other thing they caught on the patrol was a small finch. Mistpaw could barely feel her paws by the time she got back to camp. She shivered and dropped the finch on the fresh kill pile as she shook some of the snow out of her fur. Leafbare had come early this year which meant prey was scarce. It wasn't hard to tell that no one had been eating good for a while. As she was looking around she saw Drizzlepaw pad back into camp with a spring in his step. When he saw Mistpaw he beamed and ran over.

"I passed!" He nearly screamed, his beautiful light blue eyes shining with excitement. "I get to be a warrior!"

"That's amazing Drizzlepaw! I wonder what your warrior name will be?" Mistpaw meowed staring into Drizzlepaw's eyes. She had never really noticed his eyes before.

"Me too, but I just wish Foxpaw could be here to become a warrior with me," He said sadly. "It's been so hard without him."

The sadness on Drizzlepaw's face nearly broke Mistpaw. "I agree"

Mistpaw didn't know what to say after that so she was relieved when she heard Rainstar yowl,

"All cats old enough to swim in the river gather to hear my words!"

After all the cats had gathered around, she finished speaking.

"As all of you know, it has been about a moon since the attacks have stopped, after Skypelt heroically killed the rouge who had been doing this and saved us all from death. She has done a great service to our clan and we will remember this for many moons to come."

"Skypelt! Skypelt! Skypelt!" The clan shouted.

"We also have another reason to celebrate. Drizzlepaw please step forward."

The crowd moves aside for Drizzlepaw to step through.

"Drizzlepaw has finished his training as an apprentice and is ready to become a warrior."

Drizzlepaw shifted in his spot a bit.

"Drizzlepaw, do you promise to honor StarClan and the warrior code and defend them with your life?"

"I do," he nodded.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From now on, you will be known as Drizzlerain. may StarClan bless you through your warriorhood"

"Drizzlerain! Drizzlerain!" The clan shouted as Drizzlerain beamed with pride. For some reason, seeing Drizzlerain smile made Mistpaw feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She smiled.

Stop it Mistpaw she thought to herself.

"Meeting dismissed."

Not long after the meeting ended, the sun started to set. Now that it was Leafbare, it got darker earlier in the day. Drizzlerain went to the entrance of the camp and started his vigil. Mistpaw stared at his pelt glistening in the moonlight and smiled before she padded off to the apprentices den and went straight to sleep.

Mistpaw woke up to her own body shivering from the cold. She opened her eyes and looked around.

Where am I? Mistpaw thought.

It was completely dark, and fog filled up the area. After a bit, her eyes adjusted and she could see outlines of trees. She looked around a bit more and finally realized where she was.

"Oh StarClan, not again," she muttered.

She was in the same place where she had seen Brokenfoot with the other cats. She paced the area a bit until she heard something. After a bit, she realized they were voices. She quickly hid behind a tree as they got louder. Eventually she could hear them clearly.

"Are you sure you heard something Brokenfoot?" She heard a voice ask.

"Yes, I'm sure I heard something, leaves don't just crunch on their own!" She heard Brokenfoot growl.

"Well there's obviously nothing there, come on, we need to get back to the group, and don't you have something to do later?"

"Fine," Brokenfoot grumbled.

The two cats then started to head her way. Fear and panic overtook her as she frantically tried to get out of the place.

Wake up! She thought as she paced in the spot she was in. The cats were only a few feet away from her when she made a split second decision. She hurled herself towards the tree and everything went black.

Mistpaw woke up panting. She shakily stood up and looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. She padded over to her sister and prodded her awake.

"What do you want?" Breezepaw groaned.

"I need to tell you something," Mistpaw whispered.

"Can it wait?"

"Just, come outside with me, it's really important,"

"Mistpaw, if it's about Brokenfoot then I don't want to hear it,"

Mistpaw groaned. "Just come here!"

"Fine,"

Breezepaw groggily got out of her nest and followed Mistpaw out of the den.

It was still completely dark outside and Silverpelt was shining brightly.

"This better be good," Breezepaw growled.

I had another dream again," Mistpaw meowed.

"Mistpaw, for the last time, they are just dreams,"

"But they seemed so real!"

"Only medicine cats get dreams like that Mistpaw! When are you going to drop this idea. There hasn't been an attack since that rouge died right? What does that tell you?"

Mistpaw was taken aback by Breezepaw's rage. "Why can't you just listen to me for one-"

Before Mistpaw could finish her sentence, her nose was hit with the most horrid stench she had ever smelled.

"Do you smell that?" Mistpaw meowed.

"Smell what?"

"I don't know, I smell something awful,"

Mistpaw turned around to look for what was causing the scent when she stopped dead in her tracks. Mistpaw let out she loudest scream possible.

"No, no, no, no, no," she heard her sister mutter.

She couldn't believe it. Not this. Not now. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it earlier. She had to stop herself from screaming again. On the ground, was Drizzlerain, sitting in a pool of his own blood. She fell to the ground as she saw cats sleepily padding out of their dens.

"What's going on?" She heard one ask.

Mistpaw saw the horror on all of their faces as they saw what had caused the commotion. The other deaths had been horrifying to see, and they were awful, but all the other cats who had died hadn't been as close to her. With Drizzlerain it was different. Over the moons they had become close friends, and a small thought in the back of her head had not long ago just started to wonder if it could be more than that.

"No..." She muttered, her voice shaking.

"All cats old enough to swim in the river gather to hear my words!" The sound spread throughout the camp, distracting Mistpaw from her grief.

"As many of you know, a terrible event has just occurred. Our clanmate Drizzlerain is no longer with us anymore. I've been thinking about this, and I think there is only one solution to this problem. Skypelt?"

"Yes?" Skypelt meowed.

"You say it was only you and Lavendermoon that were hunting when the rouge attacked?"

"Yes,"

"And the rouge died, along with Lavendermoon?"

"Yes,"

"Why was it only you and Lavendermoon on the hunting patrol?"

"I wanted- I wanted to tell her something,"

"And what were you going to tell her?"

"Uh, um, I was going to tell her-"

"All this time you were saying that the rouge killed Lavendermoon, and you killed the rouge. Did you kill Lavendermoon and the rouge to make it look like it was the rouge?"

Skypelt's eyes widened. "No! I- I would never do that!"

Rainstar's eyes narrowed. "Then why is another cat dead, after the rouge is dead?"

"I don't- I don't know,"

"How are we supposed to believe this?"

"Me and Lavendermoon were, we were really close."

"I'm very sorry to say this Skypelt, but I don't believe you."

Skypelt looked at the leader with fear. Mistpaw was outraged. Skypelt would never murder a cat, let alone more than one!

"No!" Mistpaw head someone shout. She looked back to see Ashstripe and Birdfeather coming forward. "Skypelt would never hurt anyone, she is the sweetest person we know!"

"QUIET!" Rainstar yowled. Mistpaw flinched in surprise. She had never seen Rainstar this angry before.

"Skypelt, it is clear that you were the one that did this, and I can't believe you would do something so cruel. You are now exiled from RiverClan,"

"But-" Skypelt started.

"We believed in you," Rainstar's voice was cold and bitter. "We believed in you, and thought you were a hero, and in turn you lied to us."

Mistpaw was about ready to scream out that it wasn't Skypelt, but she knew the leader would never listen.

"Now leave and never come back!" Rainstar yowled loud enough for the other clans to hear.

Skypelt slowly made her way out of camp.

Suddenly a voice spoke up. "We're going with her." Birdfeather and Ashstripe stood by the camp entrance. "We don't want to be in a clan with a mouse-brained leader who can't see past her own nose to realize that Skypelt is the kindest cat in the clan and would never hurt anyone. She is our daughter, and we know she would never murder Lavendermoon, and that they were close friends, but you're too dumb to see that."

And with that the three of them padded out of camp.

"Meeting dismissed." Rainstar meowed, anger in her tone.


End file.
